


2/14

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	2/14

"You're really sure you want to do this?"

Makoto rolled her eyes with a patient sigh. "Akira, how many times have I said yes."

Nervously, Akira thought for a moment. "...Seven?"

Makoto smiled affectionately at him and planted her hands on her hips. "I appreciate that you care about my comfort, but I think most people would consider that a fairly clear sign that I want to." She gave him a concerned frown. "Do you... not want to?"

Wide eyed, Akira raised his hands and quickly shook his head. "Nononono, it's not that. I really, really want to. I've... wanted to for a long time. I just... don't want to screw things up. It's... kind of a big deal, and I just want to make sure you really think we're ready."

Thoroughly enjoying being the one to make Akira blush for a change, Makoto gave him a playful smirk. "Would you prefer it in writing? Hand me a pen." He began to say that wouldn't be necessary, but she gave him a serious, insistent look and nodded toward his desk. "Pen."

With a sigh, he handed her a pen from his desk, and she neatly tore out and folded a page from one of her notebooks.

_I, Makoto Niijima, hereby enthusiastically consent to sexual activities with Akira Kurusu, whom I love very much, and who can stop worrying about it (even though it's very cute)._

_Signed,  
Makoto Niijima_

She handed the page to Akira with a grin, taking his free hand in hers and lightly running her thumb across his knuckles as she brushed his cheek with a soft, loving smile. "Akira, I've waited nearly two months for you, and we only have a month together before you're going back home. I want us to make the most of what little time we have. I want to Be. With. You."

With a nervous but excited gulp, Akira nodded, then gave Makoto a questioning look. "Should we... condoms?"

With a deep blush and a giggle at his rare lapse in eloquence, Makoto shook her head. "I consulted with Dr. Takemi weeks ago and started on the Pill. It only takes a week to be effective, so we're all set."

With an amorous grin, Akira wrapped an arm comfortably over her hip and brought their joined hands up to plant a light kiss on her fingers. "You planned ahead, my Queen."

Makoto gave him a mock scandalized look. "You expected any different?"

Their quiet, shared laughter dissolved into their kiss, soft and slow at first, as both prepared themselves to cautiously press forward into new dimensions of their relationship.

While Makoto had stayed the night a few times before, even months into their relationship she preferred if he looked away while she changed, which he respected (even if it seemed a little silly, her comfort was what mattered. Besides, it was both extremely cute and entirely Makoto). He had, of course, seen her in her swimsuit, and in her sports bra when they trained together in the attic, and eventually she was comfortable cuddling in their underwear (and as that cuddling at times got fairly steamy, he may have known her toned contours better by touch than by eye). 

Still, the sight of Makoto Niijima, light of his life and his partner in everything, standing naked in front of him, next to his little cot in the attic of Leblanc, was kind of overwhelming. Everything about her was perfect, as far as he was concerned. From the slightly nervous excitement in her crimson eyes and her fierce blush, to the soft swell of her breasts, to her slender but finely toned core, to those hips that drove him wild. 

Their eyes met, and he saw in hers a similar admiration for his equally nude body, as well as a fair bit of apprehension and self-consciousness regarding her own. He gave her a playful, affectionate smile and traced his hand lightly along the curve of her hip. "I don't want you to think I'm only interested in you for your body, but god you look incredible."

With a deepening blush but a pleased smile, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose that if we're going to be doing this, we'll just have to get used to seeing each other like this." She glanced tentatively down at him. "You're, um, very, very attractive as well..."

He chuckled and pulled her into a comfortable kiss, then gave her a questioning look. "So, uhhh, this might be kind of a dumb question, but do you have any idea how we're supposed to actually do this?"

While both of them were familiar enough with the general mechanics, their education hadn't included much about the proper way to please one's partner, and the few R rated Yakuza films Makoto had seen with sex scenes seemed a bit advanced for their first time. 

Makoto chewed her lip nervously. "I think... we're supposed to get each other ready first. Foreplay, right?" She glanced down again at the part of him she had been eyeing. "Although you might be ready already..."

Akira gave her an affectionate grin. "Well, since this is uncharted territory for both of us, we'll just have to figure things out for ourselves, together. Sooo... let's start with what we know, and build from there."

What they knew was mostly making out, which they'd gotten fairly proficient at through diligent study. Makoto was still amazed that such a simple act could be both so enjoyable and so meaningful, but there wasn't much use denying that was the case, and if their goal was to achieve a state of mutual arousal, that seemed like a good way to go about it.

As their kisses deepened, Akira guided them down onto the bed. They broke apart momentarily to share passionate grins and catch their breath, and it occurred to Akira that there was a great deal of Makoto that his lips had not yet had the pleasure of exploring. He traced soft kisses along her jawline up to her ear, as his hand brushed up her side to gently cup her breast. "Is this alright?"

Makoto nodded with a soft hum of pleasure and leaned into his touch, and with a playful smirk that he hoped conveyed more confidence in his abilities than he felt, Akira began slowly pressing light kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He had always found her collarbones oddly attractive, and Makoto's excited gasp as he began giving them attention suggested that they just might be an erogenous zone.

As his lips moved down to her breasts (he had wanted to do this for A Long Time), his hand explored lower, tracing across her toned tummy, hesitating just above her pelvis, then gently and cautiously pressing onwards. Makoto's eyes widened with a surprised gasp as his fingertips lightly brushed across her pussy, and he pulled back and gave her a questioning look. She responded by gently but insistently taking hold of his wrist and pulling his hand back to her, as her other hand tangled in his messy hair and pulled him up into a kiss that let him know he was doing fine so far.

"Ow, owowow." 

Akira's eye shot open in dismay when Makoto winced slightly as he entered her, and he immediately pulled back and gave her a worried frown. "Did I... do it wrong?"

Breathing hard and eyes watering, Makoto shook her head and attempted a reassuring smile. "I, nnn, I don't think so. From the research I've done, the first time can be, mmmmm, quite painful, as the hymen may tear."

He gave her a conflicted look, not exactly comfortable causing her pain, even if it was a normal occurrence. "Should we... stop for now?"

She gave him an appreciative smile and shook her head. "No, I can handle it. Just... give me a moment to get used to it."

He did her one better, pulling out and bending down to give her an affectionate kiss, before moving down to press his lips softly to her pussy. Makoto let out a long, musical sigh at the gentle contact, and her hands found their way instinctively into his hair. He ran his tongue slowly across her until he found the clit (Makoto had always heard that most men had difficulty finding the clitoris, but then Akira wasn't most men), and between her intense hum of pleasure and her fingers tightening in his fluffy locks, he had the distinct sense that he had just found his calling.

With the initial pain subsiding, and with Makoto both more relaxed and more lubricated, they were ready for another try. Still more than a bit nervous, Akira pressed forward as gently and carefully as he could, analyzing Makoto's every sigh and hum for any sign of further discomfort. While she appreciated both his conscientious approach and the incredibly exciting sensation of him inside her, when he had gotten a couple inches in she wanted More, and took matters into her own hands (...feet?), wrapping her legs around his back and pulling him in.

They shared wide eyed gasps of astonishment at the feeling of Akira suddenly deep inside Makoto, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, looking up at him with shining eyes and a level of desire neither was used to. "Akira, I want you." She pulled him down into an ecstatic kiss, then pulled back, panting softly. "So, so bad."

Fairly overwhelmed but also extremely aroused, Akira did his best to grapple with the flood of incredible feelings as he began to move (a little clumsy but giving his all, and appreciated nonetheless) with Makoto's legs holding him tight. Both the physical sensations, so warm and so tight and so alive, the softness and strength at the core of Makoto's being, and the emotional rush of being so intimately entangled with the woman he loved more than anything, were everything he had dreamed of and more than he could have imagined.

Both of them breathing hard, they could only share looks of amazement at how new and exciting, but how undeniably and incredibly right all of this felt. 

Unfortunately, a little bit too incredible. As Makoto's legs tightened around Akira with her mounting pleasure, pulling him in as far as he could go, his eyes suddenly went wide with horror. "Makoto! Wait! Gonna..." But it was too late, past the point of no return, and with a frustrated gasp he came, Makoto humming appreciatively at the added sensation of his hot seed spilling into her, too far gone in her own enjoyment to realize what that meant.

She gave him a confused look and a soft, frustrated whine as he pulled out and gave her an apologetic frown. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't ready for so much that all felt so good."

Disappointment flashed momentarily across Makoto's face as she realized they were done, quickly masked with an expression of gentle understanding, but Akira saw, and his own expression dropped. She sat up and softly brushed his cheek, pulling him into an affectionate kiss. "Akira, it's okay. We can't expect ourselves to master everything the first time we try. It felt very, very good for me, and if we weren't able to do everything we might have wanted, that's just more for us to try next time."

Akira's eyes lit up at the confirmation that Makoto did in fact want there to be a next time (many, many next times, as it would turn out), and with an adoring smile he gently tipped her chin up into a tremendously grateful kiss. "The fundamental requirement of all arts..."

She giggled and pulled him down to lie beside her, snuggling up to him. "...is diligent study and practice."


End file.
